


Icarus and Hades

by icyvanity



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (i have never done poetry so apologies if it's horrible), Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pynch Week Day 1: Mythology AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus and Hades

What if the poets were wrong, in assuming Icarus flew so high to be with Apollo?

What if, instead, he knew death was imminent

at the hands of his father, locked away

at the sunbeams of Apollo's golden chariot, which melted wax as it soared across the open sky

at the waters of Poseidon, deep beneath the sea?

Is there really so much shame in dying for freedom?

 

What if it had been Hades, who held the heart of Icarus?

Hades, wrongly considered cold and cruel in his palace deep in the earth

Hades, who chose the home of his father (who died too soon) and his mother (who never truly lived)

Zeus sits in his throne high on Olympus, ruling with an iron grip the world that bowed before him

Poseidon loves his brothers, wanting to give them what they desire

What if he was the one to take Icarus from this earth, not bright Apollo?

 

Icarus had a mother once, who wasted away until the day Hades himself came for her

The lord of the dead was tall and dark and terrifying

and the look he sent to Daedalus could have leveled mountains

 _Come with me_ , he whispered to Icarus when his father was summoned to the king

_Why do you stay when he hurts you so?_

 

When Icarus leapt from that window so high, did he worry about the fall to the ocean?

Did he fear Poseidon's arms as they rose up to catch him?

Was the first sight of the Underworld all he had wished for?

 

Icarus was the son of the greatest mind ever known

Do you think he was a fool?

Do you think it was an accident he didn't heed his father's warnings?

 

Icarus chose his own fate. Never forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> (if you are confused, here is 'who's who': Ronan=Hades, Adam=Icarus, Robert Parrish=Daedalus, Matthew=Poseidon, Declan=Zeus)  
> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/148884354103/pynch-week-day-1)


End file.
